Many devices, such as network switches, data storage controllers, industrial controllers, etc., may have communication interfaces such as a serial interface (e.g., an RS232 serial connection). A device may be manufactured with a set of features and/or configuration (e.g., network configuration information), which may be later enabled and/or tailored to a particular environment, within which the device is to be deployed, by connecting an administrator computer, such as a laptop, to a serial interface of the device. Connecting the administrator computer, hosting device configuration software, to individual devices for manual configuration may be cumbersome and/or time consuming for an administrator. Accordingly, a cost effective, efficient, and automated way to configure devices may be advantageous.